Sasagawa Ryohei is not a herbivore
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: Hibari was Ryohei's only problem. But an extreme one. TYL Ryohei/TYL Hibari. M to be safe.


Pairing: TYL3318 (TYL Ryohei/Hibari)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously.

* * *

At twenty-six, Sasagawa Ryohei considered himself an extremely happy man. He owned a small boxing club, and to say that it was his baby would never cover it. His beautiful sister was engaged to an extremely good guy, who was also his boss in his part-time job; if you could call being mafia a part-time job, that is. He had an extremely fantastic wife, who he loved to the extreme. He didn't have any problems. Except for one. Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari was the extreme opposite of Ryohei, quiet and elegant, as opposed to a rough loudmouth that Ryohei was. Hibari was mean and avoided "herding," while Ryohei was all over the place, always ready to help. Hibari wasn't much of a talker, while Ryohei seemed to always have something extreme to say. While Ryohei wanted to befriend strong people (and get them to join the boxing club), Hibari only wanted to "bite them to death." And while practically everything got Ryohei extremely excited, Hibari seemed to be bored to death with everything around him. Hibari couldn't stand any lack of a discipline, and that was probably why he couldn't stand Ryohei, who never payed any mind to it, especially when in search of new boxing club members. All of this irked him to the extreme. So what was the reason why he never gave up trying to get through Hibari? Or was it the fact he hated losing so much, that pulled him towards that extremely weird man, who was everything that Ryohei considered un-extreme?

At first, Ryohei only wanted the school prefect to be a part of the junior high boxing club. Then, he wanted the Cloud Guardian to be a part of the Vongola family. But then, he suddenly found himself wanting _Hibari Kyoya_ to be a part of _his life._ And while he never gave up on the first two goals, the third one extremely scared him. He didn't understand it. Still, he found himself spending more and more time at the Vongola headquarters, and then at Hibari's extremely Japanese place. He didn't give much thought to the fact that Hibari wasn't kicking him out. Well, he _did_ try to kick him out every time, but soon gave up, calling Ryohei a "stupid and stubborn ox not even worth of being bitten to death." And Ryohei just enjoyed spending time together, drinking sake, or sometimes Italian wine. And getting Hibari to talk to him was satisfying to the extreme.

"I think I'm growing on you, Hibari! Admit it to the extreme!"

"Why would I ever want to confirm something as ridiculously far from the truth as this?"

Ryohei pouted, partly because he thought he extremely didn't understand Hibari's words, and partly because he thought he _did_ understand them.

"Well, I mean... You're calling me an ox, and not a herbri... hebri..."

"Oxen _are_ herbivores, you idiot."

"Oh."

Ryohei pouted again and fixed his eyes on his knees. The sake was starting to get to him, and he was extremely feeling like pouting and staring at his knees. He heard Hibari shift slightly, but he didn't lift his eyes. This wasn't getting him anywhere. Again.

"Do you wish to know why you are a herbivore, Sasagawa Ryohei? Because you never take what you want."

What he wanted? He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Hibari in confusion. And then everything happened extremely fast, because he saw Hibari's collarbones, exposed by his disheveled yukata, and he didn't know if it was the sake, or the light, but they seemed extremely pale, and extremely _beautiful_, and he only knew he had to extremely _get out_ of there.

That night, he made love to his wife, and it was good, it really was, because he loved Hana, but somehow he couldn't push aside the thought that it wasn't _extreme_. And he killed off every punching bag he possessed, and he jogged around the city until his sneakers were tattered and torn, and it still didn't _go away_. He didn't know what to do, because there was never a problem in Ryohei's life that couldn't be solved by extreme training. That was why, when he accidentally passed Hibari in the hallway, and saw him smirk knowingly, he lost it. He didn't know what he was doing, or what he was thinking. He pushed Hibari against the wall, or rather smashed him in it. He was pretty sure he wanted to beat the answer out of Hibari, but he kissed him instead. No, he _ravaged_ his mouth. It was all tongues and spit, teeth and blood, and it was _extreme_. And he didn't even have the time to get shocked by his own actions, or realize that someone could have seen them, because Hibari licked the blood of his lips, smirked, and said this "wow" of his, that could only be heard extremely rarely on battlefield, and it almost gave Ryohei an instant hard-on.

And then they had sex, and Ryohei couldn't stop himself from commenting on everything he was doing, on everything he was feeling, on everything Hibari was doing _to_ him, because it was _beyond_ extreme. And even though he couldn't see Hibari's face, he could hear him telling him to shut up, over and over again. But Ryohei has heard people tell him to shut up for as long as he could remember, and he never listened anyway. He felt like a virgin fucking the most experienced whore in the house, and like a crazy rapist at the same time. And he felt guilty for thinking about Hibari in such awful way, but he felt even worse for knowing that Hana could never make him feel like that, and _regretting_ it.

Soon, they were lying next to each other on the tatami mat covered in their sweat and semen, panting for breath, but not touching, because Ryohei didn't think it would be _right_ to hold Hibari after doing something so _wrong_. It made sense to him at the time, but he couldn't tell why.

"That... was... extreme..."

"Fairly exiting."

Ryohei felt insulted, but then again, Hibari was always insulting him, so why should it be any different now? Next time he'd make him cry. Next time? Was there going to be a next time? Did he _want_ there to be a next time? But it wasn't for him to decide, because the next time came extremely fast, when Hibari suddenly crept on top of him, saying he wasn't done yet. And even though Ryohei knew he was getting himself into something extremely messed up, and dangerous, and _wrong_, he let himself be swept away, because he also knew it was something _extreme_, and he just couldn't help it.

* * *

It's just something I've written _extremely_ fast, so it's probably chaotic, not to say _just bad_. Anyway, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
